


falling cause my heart stopped beating

by charjace



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/F, Jace. Izzy. Alec are angels, M/M, angel au, the angels start of all formal like but gain their personalities, vampires still exists in the au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 17:24:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11063664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charjace/pseuds/charjace
Summary: being cast out of heaven for trying to help their charges, this is the fate of their stories after they've fallen and how their charges went through life without their guardian angel





	falling cause my heart stopped beating

They were casted down years ago; apparently they were a troublesome trio that their boss no longer wanted them up there. All they ever wanted was to help their charges, protect them like they couldn’t their other ones. They were a few of the youngest angels up there, always told that they’d get use to watching their charges growing, making mistakes and all the bad shit they go through. Always told that they were too young to understand that this is what their charges destiny was and theirs as angels was to just help guide them out of their problems, nothing more. Yet, of course he had to step in, tell his charge to make friends with that redheaded girl – his sister’s charge. He had done it too loudly and was threatened with being assigned a new charge so he kept his angel lips sealed, until he almost screamed at his charge – telling him not to go into that place, trying to settle a fear about that so called hotel. He didn’t want to lose another charge to that place. Once they turn into something of the unnatural, they can no longer be under the guidance of heavenly beings. His charge was only four years old, but he didn’t want to lose him in the future and he knew, just because of the linger look the young boy gave was going to mean disaster for the future. He wouldn’t allow it, not this time so he screamed “Do not go in there, ever. It’s a bad place. Stay away from it.”

His screams invoked his boss, coming to him and removing him from his position. He didn’t go quietly; he went kicking and screaming as the other dragged him towards his boss’s office. He watched as his sister took over the warnings he was yelling, knowing it wouldn’t reach his charges ears but she did it, and so did his brother. They screamed out as they were being taken away from their charges and casted out of heaven.

 _“You cannot stop your charge from ever going in there like that; you should know this by now. No one likes seeing their charges disappear into the underworld on earth, but it is their choice overall, not yours. You are banished to earth, along with your siblings who were helping you. Your charges will no longer be allowed angels thanks to you three. You all stepped in to many times, this was the last straw for you and them. Earth is now your home, now be_ gone.”

That was all they remembered before they were casted down to the earth, the wind blew past their feathers in their wings. They could see the feathers falling with them, some brushing past them and into the air above them as their vision faded into black, they weren’t awake when they made the impact into the earth so they don’t even know where the hell they’ve ended up.

\---

In an abandoned church, it was almost one in the morning when there was a groaning noise coming from the form in the middle of the debris of what was once the church’s roof. The form was a blond male, covered in a grey dust and there was a dull ache pounding in his head but it didn’t out do the throbbing he felt on his back. There is another groan from his lips; this one was more out of pain as it registers into his system, a hand flying to reach at his back to where the pain was coming from. With each touch of his fingers against his shoulder blade he winced, a few seconds passed by and that was when he realised his wings – they weren’t there anymore. It feels as if they’d been ripped out from his being, leaving a big ache as he moved. He didn’t have much time to take it all in when he heard a groan, and he scrambled to his feet. His eyes, they didn’t match, could barely see in the darkened area but with his ears he listened for another groan to see his sister laying underneath a piece of the church’s roof.

He could she her using the hand she had free trying to push it off, but it wasn’t getting anywhere so he uses what strength he had to help push it off of her, finding her too without her wings and a cut upon her features. Her black hair spread out as she laid on the floor, trying to gain some breathing because now they needed to breathe, “Its okay Isabelle. I will go find Alexander, he should be around here too,” He tells her, flashing a smile at her and feeling a little relieved when she returned it. “I will be right back.”

It took longer for him to find his brother, but eventually he did. His brother, black hair like his sister coughing up dirt and bits of stone, he automatically pulled him up and walked the pair towards their sister who was sitting herself up, reaching her hand to her shoulders and letting out a wince.

“They took our wings?” Isabelle spoke, her voice a little hoarse and tears seemed to form in her brown eyes, but she didn’t dear let the silver liquid fall past her eyes. He held out his hand to her, helping her up and they all leaned against each other for support. Their legs seemed a bit like jelly as they took each step, pain wracking all through their bodies.

Trying to find your way out of a place you don’t know is hard especially when it’s in pieces around you so when someone came in they were relieved for the guidance. The kind stranger put them in the back of a car, and was constantly reassuring them that everything was going to be okay. The siblings didn’t care because the pain in their backs was just too much and they fell asleep in the back of the car, it was weird – falling asleep, as they’ve never in their lives needed the thing that helps keep those humans alive. They woke up to someone lightly shaking Alexander’s shoulder, blinking their eyes open they saw a man in a nice blue dress shirt looking at them with a soft expression. He seemed to have a gun at his side next to a badge, making him a cop.

“Do you three have names?” The male asks, his smile was soft as he over looked the trio, before the group could say their names he adds on, “Mine is Luke Garroway, you’ll be staying at the Institute for Wayward Kids until we can help you find your family. It’s a nice place so you guys do not need to worry.”

Isabelle gives a small nod of her head, “That is very nice of you Lucian, my name is Isabelle,” She says in reply with a light smile upon her lips. The pain in her body seems to have died down, but there is still that dull ache of where it use to be. “Jonathan Christopher,” the name coming off of her tongue as points towards the blond male in the middle of the raven haired siblings, before pointing to her other brother “and Alexander.”

“Okay, but you can just call me Luke, my mother is the only one to call me Lucian. Now, you guys can come out of the car and follow me inside. I’m still on duty, but because you guys look young we thought we could put you up in the safe house. There are others around your age; I’ll be leaving you with Simon because he’s most likely to be up playing his video games. I swear that boy is like a vampire sometimes, he’ll show you guys around,” Luke says and steps aside to allow the angels to step out of the car, not taking notice of their worried looks at the mention of the Night Children.

They follow the man into the house; they were huddled together and holding onto each other as they entered the new place. It was a little dark as and they could barely see anything except for a little light coming from a room to the right, Luke walked up to the room and knocked on the doorframe before he flicked on the light to the room.

“Clary, what you made me – oh, Luke. I thought you’re on night shift?” A male voice questioned from inside the room.

“I am, I’m still on duty but we’ve got three new kids for the house. They were found in an abandoned church, could you help them clean up and set them up in a bed. I’ll take them into the station tomorrow for questioning so we can find out what we should do to help them. They’re in your hands now, I do hope you don’t talk their ears off,” Luke says with a light playful tone to his voice before turning to the trio and motioned for them to go into the room. “I’ll be by in the morning. Simon I hope you get some sleep you have classes tomorrow and you need to drop of the teenagers to their schools.”

“I will, if not there is always coffee to help me stay awake and alert,” A retort came from the person inside the room, and Luke left the trio in the hallway. A few seconds passed before a guy dressed in a flannel shirt and jeans stands in the doorway, “Hey, I don’t bite guys. Come in, I’ll give you the rules and figure out where to put you. One of you can sleep in here; I’ve got a spare bed. I’d probably put you pretty lady in Clary’s room because she’s hogging all that space for herself, she can give up some of it for a night. Magnus is out for a week- actually he’s back tomorrow I think – depends if he broke up with the bitch or not, so I’ll put the other in there. That sounds like a plan until we know how long you three are going to stay here. I should introduce myself, the name is Lewis, Simon Lewis,” There was a wide grin spreading across his lips as he spoke the line, but it failed once he saw that none of the others got the reference. Pushing up the round glasses that sat on his nose he went on to ask, “Right… Can I get your names?”

They relay their names, watching as the boy in front of them scrunched his nose a little and tilted his head to the side. “That is way too formal, even the way you all said your name. This isn’t some high end place. Do you guys always go by like that? Like, there is nothing against it some people do prefer it. I mean, like Magnus prefers to call some people by their proper names but you know, he’s weird like that. How about I call you Alec that sounds like it would fit you… Izzy and… John? JC? Chris? So many choice for you, which one you can pick dude.”

“You’ve got a mouth on you don’t you?” Jonathan replies raising an eyebrow at the boy, at _Simon_. “Jace? Is that the second one you said? That one takes in both of my names, so that one.”

“I said JC, but Jace will do. Actually I think you guys should shower first, you guys look like you’ve been playing in dirt or something, you know what rules can wait until tomorrow. We have two showers so one of you has to wait; um… you two boys can wait in here while I take Izzy upstairs because Clary’s room is up there and I’ll let you use the upstairs bathroom. You two boys can decide who is going in the shower first, I don’t care. Right, Izzy follow me and boys just take a seat anywhere but don’t touch the controller,” Simon says in a ramble before leading Isabelle down a hallway and up some stairs. He showed her where Clary’s room was, and the girl was a sleep on her bed and there was an unused couch sitting in the corner. Simon had said he would leave blankets and a pillow or two outside of the bathroom door for Isabelle as well as a set of clothes – which he may have pinched from Clary’s room, not that Isabelle needs to know that, or Clary.

Simon is back down to the boys, finding them talking with each other. When he enters the room he has two sets of eyes on him, one is a hazel and the other is a mix of blue and brown, he raises an eyebrow slightly at the pair and before he can open up his mouth, Alec stood up, “I’ll take this Magnus’ room, and the first shower.”

“Okay, follow me. I’ll leave you clothes outside of the bathroom door for you. I think you’re maybe Luke’s size. I think my clothes would -,”

“Simon, let’s just do this. I am feeling tired,” Alec interrupted, causing the human male to nod his head, and he silently showed Alec to the shower and where Magnus’ room was. Only speaking up to say things that were deemed important, before leaving Alec to the shower and grabbing a set of clothes from Luke’s draws and setting them outside the door for the raven haired angel.

Simon doesn’t say anything as he saves his game and turns of the device and TV, he rummages through his draws for a set of clothes that might just fit Jace. Finding a set he places them on the edge of the spare bed, and leaves the room to grab Jace a towel from the lien cupboard and placing it with the clothes on the bed.

“You’re Jewish,” Jace asks, well states more than he does asks, making Simon tilt his head a little. The blond then motions to the necklace around Simon’s neck with his hand, he raised an eyebrow at him waiting for an answer.

“Yes, and I hope different religions isn’t a problem because not everyone in this house share the same ones but we respect each other -,”

“I was just making an observation I don’t need a lecture. I respect all religions,” The angel replies, and it was true. As angel they were built to respect all religions, even if they didn’t have angels within them. It was how they were made, to protect anyone and everyone, from those who believe in nothing to those who believe in everything.

“Sorry, sometimes I just… jump to things. When you come back into the room, I’ll be going to sleep. Which I really should have been doing, I have school tomorrow and all. I can keep the light on until you come back, just so you know your way back to my room. It’s been a while since I last had a roommate in this place,” Simon spoke as he pulled off his shirt with ease and throwing it into a basket in the corner of his room. “Can I ask why you three were covered in dirt? Or is that off limits?”

“We had been in this church, we don’t know how we got there,” Jace replies, letting the lie roll off of his tongue. It shocked him at how easy the task that he was never able to do up in his home came to him. Jace watches as Simon gives him a quizzical look but the brunette doesn’t push any further, just climbs into his bed and grabs out a book.

Alec came by to tell him that the shower was now free and Alec showed him to the shower.

\---

The water, it has been soothing upon their angelic skin. It took away the pain and the wetness felt very calming as the dirty water became clearer as they had stood in the showers. Letting it wash away the reminders of their fallen status, watching as it pooled at their feet to be pulled down the drain. Looking in the mirror, they saw no marks of where their wings had been – at least nothing big, there was just a shadow of a bruise or two lingering where their wings once spouted out of. It was disheartening knowing that they’ll never live among their family again, heart breaking to come to the realisation that they will never see their charges grow up and make a life out of what was dealt their way. A twist in the knife when they realised the year it was, their charges would be grown up because when they fell from heaven it was 2000 and now it’s the year 2017. They went to sleep that night with the pain in the backs gone, only to have it moved to that of their hearts but they didn’t shed a single tear. No, angels don’t cry.

They’re awakening from their slumbers by Simon telling them to get up, and giving them the directions to the kitchen. They do as they’re told, finding each other in the room and standing next to each other as they watched six teenagers moving around the kitchen. A few had bowls full of cereal, spoons sliding into the bowls and some had plates and all seemed to have cups with what they assume is coffee. Once they seemed to get what they needed they headed out of the kitchen, leaving the trio in the room unsure of what they should do. They weren’t human; at least they haven’t been until now. They heard a light rumble coming from inside them but did nothing of it.

“Oh come on, I thought it would be funny,” Simon’s voice came through as he walked into the kitchen with a short redhead at his side who didn’t look happy. “Look, you’ll see the funny side to it when you get some caffeine in you.”

“You let some stranger sleep in my room Si, for all we know they’re thieves,” The redhead spoke, glaring at Simon who just rolled his eyes.

“Clary…this house is full of kids who have done some not so legal things, including the both of us. Look if it makes you feel any better I let one stay in Magnus’ room, and mine,” Simon says before spotting the trio standing off to the side. He gives them a wide smile and poked at the redhead and gestured to the siblings. “Do they look like they would steal?”

“You don’t look like you would steal,” She retorts with a raise of her eyebrow before rolling her eyes and walking over to the cupboards, pulling out a cup and bowl. She moved around the room with ease, pouring herself some cereal before sitting herself at the bench in the kitchen.

“Well…that’s true. Well, you guys I bet you three are hungry and Luke would kill me if I don’t feed you before I leave, so… do you guys do cereal, or toast?” Simon asks with a smile upon his lips, motioning for the others to follow. They watch as Simon grabs out four cups from the cupboard, “What about coffee?”

“We don’t know,” Isabelle spoke up, looking between the pair.

“Okay, we can work with that. How about we…” Simon says as he pulls out four bowls from the cupboards and pours four different cereals into the bowls, adding milk before handing the angels the bowls, telling them to sit and eat. “You guys try it and if you guys don’t like it swap if you’re okay with that. And for the coffee, we’ll start you guys with black, here,” Simon says handing them cups filled with a dark liquid, before he sat himself down he put a small container in the middle and a jug  of milk. “Use those to sweeten or lessen the flavour if it’s too much for you guys. Also…This is Clary.”

 The redhead gives a wave of her hand, “I hope you didn’t steal anything from my room. I worked so hard to have a single room,” She says as points her spoon between the three new comers.

“Geez Clary, ease up will you. They’re new to the house; Luke said he’d be taking them to the station anyway to help them. You three need to eat before Luke comes home, also if you guys end up staying he will most likely give you a tour of the house before taking his sleep. Anyway, I’ve got to finish eating my breakfast before I have to leave with the kids. Clary, you’ve got to find your own way to school because I’ve got to pick up Maia and Maureen today,” Simon says before taking his bowl with him as he leaves the trio with the grouchy redhead.

They eat the food they had in front of them and drunk the drink they had been given. None of them spoke a word, and Clary left the kitchen without a word. The others from the house came back in and cleaned the dishes they had used, bags hanging on their shoulders before Simon is filling everyone out of the house and Clary leaves as well. But not without giving the three a warning to not go into her room, she threatened many things before Simon dragged her out of the house.

The house was eerily quiet to them, they were use to the quiet but this quiet was different. In this quiet you could hear the traffic outside, there was a faint buzzing noise they could hear coming from something within the kitchen. They could hear the light chatter of people as they walked by, and they didn’t know what to do so they just did nothing. They sat there until the front door opened and in walked a male with blond hair; the male spotted them and gave a crooked smile.

The guy was wearing a tank top that showed off the tattoo’s that littered his arms and up to his neck a bit. He walked over to the angels, holding out his hand, “You guys must be the new comers. Luke told me that he only has your names, and he also said he’s being held up at work and asked me to take you down the station just so he can get your basic information. Oh, I forgot my manners, I’m Hodge. I help out at the house.”

The siblings raised an eyebrow at the male, looking at his hand before Isabelle made the first move to shake his hand knowing it was the polite thing to do. She relays her name to the male, and the boys follow suit and they’re heading into a car. Hodge drove them to the police station leading them to Luke. They greeted the male with nods of their head, and Hodge said he’d be back in half an hour to help them with what the plan of action was.

“We ran your features through the system and found nothing on you guys, so that means you have not been filed as missing persons. No names match either, but we did only have so much to go on. We’ll take this into a more private room,” Luke says before standing up and asking them to follow him into a small room, he motioned for the three to sit and they did and he sat opposite them. “So, first I hope you guys ate before you came here.”

“We did, Simon fed us,” Alec spoke with a light nod of his head.

“Good, he is a good boy at heart. So I have got your names, Alexander, Isabelle and Jonathan Christopher. Is there a last name I can use to search for? Where you guys come from? Maybe how you guys ended up in that church that has been condemned for the last seventeen years? Ages?” Luke asks them, letting his eyes look between the trio as he waits for one to speak first.

“We do not have a home; we were thrown out of our home. Since we were thrown out of our home we do not remember much, all we can give you is our first names. We are sorry for the inconvenience this may cause,” Jace spoke, his voice formal as he let the words form past his lips. He is sorry for what hassle this may cause the nice man, causing a fuss was the last thing that he or his siblings would ever want to do, well at least for these mundane beings.

Luke gave a nod of his head, jotting down a few things on the pad of paper he had. He told them to wait where they were while he went and filled out a few papers, when he came back into the room Hodge was with him. “I am going to go back to the house, but I’m going to leave you guys in Hodge’s hands. He’s going to take you guys to the mall so that you three have a set of clothing you can wear that’s your own, and all the things you need. When you guys get back to the home Hodge will show you around and tell you the rules as I’ll be asleep.”

The three nodded their heads in affirmative before they’re following the two adults out of the building. They take a seat in the back of the car Hodge had and waved goodbye to Luke as they separated their ways. Hodge takes them to a store, and tells them to go find whatever clothing they wanted and to meet him where they had split up. While Hodge went off in a different direction the angels went in the same direction as each other, towards the clothing section that the male had pointed out t them. Izzy leaded them towards a section of dark clothing; it was an interesting take as they were so use to white. White halos, white clothing, white walls the only colours around were the angels wings, ever angel had a different colour set of wings. She pulls out a few shirts off of the rack and held them against her brothers chest, letting a small smile spread across her lips. Maybe she could enjoy this, it seemed quiet fun. She always did like watching her charges do this, watching as they would range from excited to others doing it like it was a chore. She goes through the racks, holding clothes against her brothers and against herself and putting the ones she liked into her brothers arms as they followed her around. They were about to leave the section when a guy dressed in a tight pants and flowy blue shirt walked over to them, tssking at them.

“You are _not_ buying all black clothes, I cannot allow that,” The man spoke as he stood in front of them, there was a silver liner around his eyes and many necklaces hanging around his neck. “I just cannot walk by and let this crime go. You need some colour into your wardrobe, follow me.”

The three raise an eyebrow as they watched the man walk over to a section; they didn’t know what to make of this stranger in front of them. It seemed that the man didn’t notice that they hadn’t followed because it was just a few minutes later when he had came back with a few red, blue, green and yellow things in his arms. He holds them out to the trio, holding them against each one before nodding a little and smiling widely. If his eyes lingered a little longer on Alec, no one said anything. “If these make you guys go over your budget, I’ll pay for the rest. I just came into some more money,” The smile upon his lips was a little mischievous and it made the others feel a little uncomfortable.

“We don’t know what our budget is, Hodge never told us,” Isabelle spoke up, looking at the clothes the man had picked out for them. She watched as his head tilted a little to the side, and her eyebrows frowned together.

“Hodge? Blond, fit as fuck, tattoos? That Hodge?” The male asks, looking between the siblings.

“Yes, do you know him?” Jace asks in reply, “We were told to meet him after we got our clothes.”

“I do, and if he’s getting you guys clothes it must mean you’re entering the Institute for Wayward Kids. I’m Magnus,” The male, Magnus, introduced. “I’ll see you guys at the house, I’ve got some of my own shopping to do. I might pick you up some make up pretty lady; you look like the kind of girl who would know her way around a brush. It’ll be a welcoming gift, see you three later.”

With that, Magnus disappeared and the angels moved to find Hodge waiting for them with a trolley full of a few things. He tells them to put the clothes in the trolley and they’re waiting in a line and buying the things. They all help put the things into the boot of the car before they’re headed back to the house. When they got in, Hodge showed Isabelle up to a room that had four beds and told her that she can put her things in the set of drawers next to the purple bed, and that would be her bed while she stays here. He leaves her to make the space hers while he went to sort out the boys. One was being put in the room that had three other roommates in it, four beds to the room. The rooms are pretty big, like they were made to fit that amount of people in it, and just the right amount of space to put between each person. The other was going to be placed in with Simon, and once that was said Alec automatically said he’d take the one with the others.

“Uh, I’ve take it you’ve meet Simon and his mouth,” Hodge spoke with a light laugh before telling them all to set themselves into their places, and then to come into the kitchen where he’d state the rules of the house. It honestly didn’t take long for the angels to put the clothes they brought, and the essentials Hodge had gathered into the places they needed to be. So now they were standing in front of Hodge, arms held behind their backs as they awaited the rules. “You guys, this maybe a house where we have rules, but we’re not a military boot camp. You can drop the stance and relax. The rules are pretty simple, after eating you wash your dishes that you used and put them away. Keep the house clean, every month we all do a major cleaning of the house, top to bottom, inside and out. Respect everyone and their beliefs and their things. Any hateful comments gets you written up, we have a three strike system in house. If you have work or school, you have to attend. If you’re going to be home late, you would need to text either me or Luke. Every Saturday is family day, everyone participates in all games and activities. Some of the old kids that use to stay here come back for this. Between the hours of nine am and four pm the house is on quiet lockdown. By four is when we need to hear from you, just so we know you guys are safe. Also… be careful aorund Magnus and Simon, they’re pretty nifty when it comes to their fingers. They do end up returning items they pinch though. There is also a no smoking, no drinking policy.”

Once Hodge was finished with the rules, he showed them around the house. Telling them where things were, and that if they had any allergies to tell them. Then he got them onto looking at some schools to attend and some jobs that were out there that he knew of. Telling them that he and Luke would help them into whatever it is that they wanted to do. They spend a few hours looking through the books and on the laptop that Hodge had provided them with. Isabelle finds a school that interested her, finding the science part interesting and she found that as she applied things that she didn’t know fell right into her head, it was like what she needed to know was placed in her mind as she applied for the school. Alec finds that he likes the idea of planning things and helping others, so he’s exploring a few of those ideas on the laptop as Jace is flipping through one of the books.

He was having some trouble finding something to pop out to him, and he didn’t like how his siblings found things within a few hours and he was still here looking through them. Isabelle seemed to catch onto his frustration and gave him a smile, “We of all people should know not everyone’s path is clear to them. Maybe have a break and look again later.” Her words a little comforting because she was right, they’ve seen many people finding their destinies as  easy as Isabelle and many finding it harder like he was. He just lets out a small sigh in response. “I don’t know if you guys want to talk about it but… don’t you think it’s weird that three of the people who live here have the same names as our last charges?”

“It could be a coincidence,” Alec says as he’s overlooking the laptop to look at his siblings, but they can tell that even he doesn’t believe his words. They didn’t believe in coincidences because everything happened for a reason, it was _fate_ as they grew up to believe. “I mean, I’m sure there are a few others –”

Alec stops his words when the front door opens, a few voices chatting among themselves before they walked into the living room in which the angels were sitting in. In had walked Clary and Magnus, Clary’s arms seemed to be splattered in colourful patches. Magnus’ eyes narrowed as he looked at the new comers, “I have been lead to believe that Simon let one of you sleep in my room. I hope you haven’t touched a –,”

“I just slept in the bed, nothing else. I did as I was told, I will now be sleeping in the room on the lower floor,” Alec cuts in, letting the words form as polite and formal as he could muster.

“Well… Clary, I think there is something wrong with these guys, they seem so _polite_. How do we deal with this?” Magnus says turning his attention to the redhead at his side.

Clary just gave a small shrug of her shoulder before going and taking a seat on the lazyboy in the corner of the room and turning on the TV. “You know what, I never got your names,” Clary speaks up after a small while, letting her eyes look over to the trio sitting on the couch. Magnus had slipped out to get himself a drink from the kitchen. “Simon told you mine, but not yours.”

“I’m Isabelle, but Simon said I could go by Izzy,” Isabelle spoke up, letting a smile grace her lips as she over looked Clary. Watching as a light laugh left Clary’s lips and she gave a small shake of her head, “What? Is something wrong?”

“No, your fine Izzy. Of course Simon said that, you spoke your name so formal, probably scared him into wanting to shorten it. What about the rest of you, what names did Simon give you versus your real names?” She muses with a raised eyebrow, eyes looking between the males. She is giving Magnus a slap to his arm when he tried to squeeze onto the seat she was on. “This is a one seater Magnus, get off.”

“Nope, you didn’t stop Simon from putting someone in my bed without my permission so deal with this,” He replies with a teasing grin upon his lips, ignoring her protests as she says she was asleep at the time. “Boys, your names please.”

“Alexander, or Alec,” Alec spoke with a light smile upon his lips as he watched the pair act like what he’d seen a lot of siblings do in his lifetime. Up and in person was different though, different from the birds-eye view that he usually looked down through. It seemed more real this way.

Magnus’ smiled at him, “A wonderful name Alexander.”

“Jonathan Christopher is my name, but Simon suggested Jace,” Jace was the last to speak his name, and he just picked up another booklet and huffed a bit.

“Cool, okay so we have, Izzy, Alec and Jace. Wonderful, I hope you guys know the rules of the house… ooo, Magnus guess what tomorrow is,” Clary muses as she changes the channel, settling on a movie that was playing as she waited for Magnus to speak up.

“Oh I know, what is your bet?” Magnus replies, a wicked grin spreading across his lips. “Mine is that both of them come around this time and Si storms away.”

“I think it’ll just be Becca, and he’d listen to her. Until she brings up seeing their mother, and then he will shut down,” Clary replies with a shrug of her shoulder before moving herself off of the chair and picking up the bag that rested at its side. “Fifty bucks.”

“You guys are not betting on Simon’s family again are you?” Luke’s voice asks as the man walks into the living room. Magnus and Clary’s faces falling into neutral expressions as they gave shrugs that were to say ‘I don’t know what you’re talking about’. “Well, I think its wrong you guys.”

“Oh come on Luke, it happens _every_ year. Let us have some fun,” Clary spoke with a pout, her eyes forming puppy eyes.

“If both of you are wrong, you give me the winnings. It’ll contribute to the house funds,” Luke says before heading into the kitchen.

A few minutes later the other kids started to fill into the house, each making separate paths to where they needed to go. Simon doesn’t get home until after seven, apparently he had band practice and had dinner out, yet he still digs into the plate that was saved for him. Luke left for his shift at half past seven, leaving the kids to do their homework and relax around the house. They introduced themselves to the new comers, and it was a great mix of people in the house, though the only adults that lived in the place were Luke, Clary, Magnus and Simon. The rest all seemed to be under the age of nineteen and still going to high school.

Luke he was a cop. He had built this place and wanted to help kids because when he was younger, his family had kicked him out because something happened within the family and he no longer ‘fitted’ with them. He didn’t want others to have to go through it so he built this sanctuary for kids until they were on their feet. He brought on his friend Hodge to help him with the house, and now Hodge is a part of the house. He doesn’t live there though; he lives a few blocks away but helps out around the house, helps the kids. He owns a dojo on the corner of the street.

Magnus has been in the house since he was eleven years old, but in and out since he was nine, he hasn’t said why and that’s okay because that’s his business. He runs a little tarot card reading in a café called Java Jones, but other than that he works as a fashion consultant. Clary and Simon still attend school, Clary going to the art college while Simon is studying music. It was interesting to the angels to see how these people, these very different people all got along together. Some of the kids were open about why they were here, their parents kicking them out to running away.

**

Everyone was sitting around having lunch outside on the front lawn, watching as people walk by and a few of the neighbouring kids joined them, and everyone just talked with everyone. The angels just watched most of the time as they had eaten their food, they just liked watching as the group of people worked like those families they’ve watched in their lives. Like that happy families they wished they could have been like, so carefree and open with each other. They remember up in their home they couldn’t do that, everything was _do this, do that_. No messing around and everyone is to be polite and formal around each other. They remember the time they **tried** to play one of those games they saw their charges playing but they also remember the grounding they got, it wasn’t nice. Three of the teenagers took everyone’s plates in while the other three went inside to go sort out the games for the rest of the day, the siblings were told they can just observe this week so they can learn what the week is generally like in the house, so they were just sitting on the grass. Isabelle was watching as Clary was sketching at her sketchpad.

Alec was just sitting in on a conversation with Luke and Magnus, Simon was just playing his guitar a little and trying to talk to Jace, but he wasn’t really replying with anything other than one worded answers as he watches the kids across the street playing some game with toy guns. He was watching them until he saw a female who he thinks looks like Simon walking down the street, he watches as she stands in front of Simon and the male looks up.

“Simon I swear you are acting like a god dam child,” She says, crossing her arms against her chest.

“Whatever, I’m not going to see her,” Simon replies with a shrug, looking down at his guitar and continuing to strum it.

“She misses you Simon, you’re her monkey,” The girl says as she takes a seat in front of the other, she lets out a sigh, “She’s sober.”

“For how long Becca? A week? Or Two? I’m an adult now, I don’t have to see her if I don’t want too,” Simon questions, eyes looking to her and there was a little glistening lining his eyes, “I know what day it is, you do this every year. I-I can’t let her back into my life like you did okay.”

The girl, Becca, reaches a hand to cover Simon’s and he closes his eyes a little and sucks in a deep breath, “Will you ever?”

“I don’t know,” He replies in a soft voice, a light frown tugging at the corner of his lips.

“Okay, you have my number if you want to talk. I’ve got to go to work, see you Simon,” She says with a frown of her own before she’s standing up and leaving down the path.

Simon’s eyes casted down and Jace could see Magnus and Clary walking inside and coming back out to hand Luke some money before they were all being gathered back inside for a few board games. The rest of the day kind of went by uneventful, everyone just getting along with the each other before everyone banded off to do any homework that they haven’t finished. The angels watched as Simon and Clary cooked dinner for everyone. They watched as everyone filled in and grabbed a plate before heading into the living room where Magnus had set up a movie. It was nice, how everyone gathered together and managed to be silent as they let the movie play on the TV screen. It was how they had pictured families, their family doing this back home. Even if the movie would be their charges, but no they always had to whisper soft guidance’s to their charges ears or watch as they fell from their soft words.

**

As a month passes and the angels are watching as a group of kids play together on the playground, small smiles etching up upon their features. They’ve found that being on this earth that they’re free to be who they want to be, that they can say what they want and just let go. They’ve found that watching the humans up close was so much better than the bird-eyes view they had. Because down on the earth they can see the details that much clearer, they can see how some people’s smile’s aren’t perfect , it’s just that little bit crooked. How everyone has these faults, they have these little things that make them who they are and make them so special. They’ve notice how they are developing theses. They’ve long since dropped the formalness in their voices; they no longer wait around to be given orders on what to do. They do what they want too, what they _like_ and have found what it is that they like.

Isabelle has found that she likes science and make-up, and wearing heels. She has found that loves to go out and make new friends with people, she has found that she likes watching Clary draw or paint, and often or not the boys have found her in the redhead’s room just watching as if she were back up home. Jace has found that he likes helping Hodge in the dojo, that he likes music and spending time with Simon’s band so that Maureen can teach him how to play the keys. That he likes to banter with his roommate, and likes it when it comes back at him.

Alec has found that he likes organizing things, helping others plan things – he was always the one who did prefer to do his best to follow the rules set by the bosses, loved it when his charges listened to his guidance into their destined paths. He has also found that he likes the way Magnus says his name, the way he feels around Magnus and how Magnus he just feels like he can just spend days with him. He likes the upturn of the others lips as he walks towards him, just like he was doing right now and in the corner of his eyes he watches as his siblings leave him alone.

“Hello Alexander,” The words almost sound as if they’re being purred as they’re being spoken. “Simon’s band has a gig on tonight, and was wondering if you’d accompany me to it.”

Alec raised an eyebrow at Magnus; he was already going along with most of the house so the question didn’t really make sense to him. “Aren’t we all going?”

There is a soft chuckle from Magnus’ lips as he takes a seat next to Alec, “That is true, but I was wondering if you would like to go with me like a date. Just to make myself clearer, I am asking you out on a date.”

Hazel eyes widened a little as racked them over Magnus, the realisation that he was indeed being asked out on a date. Something he’s only seen happen from above and never dreamed of ever happening to him, “I…I…Okay,” He stumbles a little not over his words as he gives his reply, he’s sure there is a redness colouring his cheeks as he feels the upturn his lips are doing.

“Wonderful, I’m heading back to the house so if you want to come with me you are more than welcomed,” Magnus says as he stands up, letting his eyes linger a little long on Alec, and Alec looks around to spot his siblings but couldn’t find them anywhere so he gives a nod of his head and follows Magnus back home.

On the walk home, Magnus tells the story of how Simon’s band keeps changing its name and that its current name was honestly the longest they’ve had the same name for it. Alec listens to the many names the band has gone through and couldn’t help but laugh a little at some of the obscure names. They just make small talk, talking about how they’re getting on with their works and Magnus asks for a story about his siblings but Alec couldn’t think of one, not a single one that wouldn’t make expose that he wasn’t human like Magnus.

Magnus doesn’t push it further, just lets it slip past and it’s like time flew by and they’re standing outside of the venue as Simon and his band are packing up their equipment. Maureen and Maia had left after they put their instruments into the van; they left with Clary who needed them for some art project which apparently couldn’t wait until the morning, leaving Jace, Alec, Isabelle, Simon and Magnus at the back of the place.

“That was a good show,” A new voice spoke, startling everyone. Alec’s eyes found a guy to be shorter than that of Simon resting up against the van, arms crossed against his chest. Something seemed a little familiar to him about the guy, but he couldn’t quiet place it.

“Dios mio Raphael, when will you learn to not do that,” Simon muttered as he places his guitar into the van next to Maureen’s keyboard. The brunette boy sighs before turning to look at Jace and Isabelle, “I can fit you two in the van, but…” He’s turning to look at Magnus and Alec, “I can’t fit you two… have fun and don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.”

“What does he mean by that?” Alec questions as he looks over to Magnus who is just rolling his eyes, and laughing a little. Alec likes that laugh Magnus does.

“Nothing Alexander, just Simon being cheeky,” Magnus replies as he places a hand gently upon Alec’s arm, “I know the perfect all night diner.”

“Be home by curfew mister,” Simon calls out, laughing a little.

“I’m older then you Simon,” Magnus retorts as he leads Alec away from the group, and walking them to a little diner a few blocks from the venue.

It was a small little place, it wasn’t very busy but then again Alec would put that down to it being almost midnight. It was cosy and it felt homey, Magnus led them to one of the back booths and ordered them a plate of fires and two milkshakes when the waitress came by.

“You seem very close with Simon and Clary, compared to that of the rest of everyone else in the house,” Alec comments as he looks a Magnus from the spot across from him. His eyes watching as Magnus smiled a little.

“That’s true, that’s because they’ve been there almost as long as I have. We’re like a family, a little dysfunctional at times but they’re my family,” They’re all he’s got, and Magnus doesn’t have to say it but Alec just knows that is what is left unsaid. Blood wasn’t what made the family, not this family.“I was nine when -,”

“You don’t have to tell me the story if you don’t want too,” Alec cuts in; he doesn’t want to hear the story just because it’s something to talk about. He wants to hear it when Magnus is ready to tell it, just like he wants to hear everyone’s story when they’re ready. Just like he hopes that one day he can tell his story, maybe one day he will be ready to tell it.

“It’s okay Alexander, I trust you. I don’t know what it is, but I trust you a lot. I was nine when my mother killed herself; it was hard on a nine year old. Seeing the only parent you knew dead. So, I was put into the foster system and at the time Luke had just set up his place. I was one of the very first kids to live in the house. I did have like three people who wanted to adopt me but… I didn’t want to be with them so I would runaway. I figured if I did it too many times I would put me back in, and that is what they did. Every time I runaway and was found, I’d ask for Luke. Actually I would runaway to this place, and would sit here every time,” Magnus says with soft smile gracing his lips before his eyes are looking at the table for just a second before looking back at Alec. He was remembering all the times he would run away from the homes he was in, how he’d always find his way to this one diner and would always sit in this one booth until a cop would show up.

Alec didn’t say anything as he waited for Magnus to continue with the story; it was quiet between them for a while as the waitress had came back with their drinks and food. It was a nice quiet between them and Alec quite liked it.

“Eventually everyone caught on, they owner of the diner always calling up Luke specifically and he would come here and we would chat. When I was eleven no one else wanted to adopt me after my long record of running away… and a little shop lifting. I was a hungry kid. So, since then I have been living at the Institute for Wayward Kids, and even though I’m now twenty six and most kids move out by twenty if they don’t get adopted by someone else or fostered out, I still live there. It’s my home and I don’t know if I can part with it. It was a constant in my life that always was there when I needed it. Luke never went away, the home never went away.”

“It’s like a safe haven for you, like your own piece of heaven,” Alec comments as he pops a fire into his mouth, eyes watching as Magnus gave a light nod of his head. The angel lets a smile tug at the corner of his lips because he thinks he understands the phrase he’s heard a few of his charges say, the saying ‘ _my own piece of heaven’_. He thinks he finally understands why humans say it, because he knows it isn’t heaven, nor was any of the ‘pieces’ of heaven truly piece of heaven. He understands that it means that the person is safe, they feel at **home** and they feel as if nothing can go wrong with it. “I once had a place like that, but I don’t have one right now. I do think I am making a new one.”

Magnus flashes Alec a smile around the straw of his milkshake, “That is great to hear Alexander.”

“Me, Jace and Izzy never really had… parents per se, but we did have a weirdish family. It was very strict where we lived, follow the rules and we kind of strayed from them because we just wanted to help people. Helping included us straying. So, we made one too many mistakes and were thrown out,” Alec says in return, he wanted to give Magnus a story. It wasn’t much of one, but how could he say that he was an angel and was casted out of heaven and not seem like he was crazy?

“That kind of sounds more like a boot camp then a family, anyway, let’s change the topic onto something more cheerful shall we,” Magnus replies and that is what they do. They end up talking about small things, like how Magnus once had a cat when he was a child. How he managed to convince Luke that he needed a room all to himself, Alec liked hearing the stories and wanted to hear more and more. But eventually they finished their drinks and food and Magnus said that they should get back to the house, so they do that. Magnus telling a story of how he and Simon pulled a prank on Clary, it was lovely because Magnus would laugh and it was a lovely sound to his hears. They stopped just before the door, Magnus took hold his Alec’s hands in his own. “You know, you seem familiar to me but I just can’t pin point it. It’s not a bad thing,” Magnus says before pressing a light kiss to Alec’s lips.

It was dark in the late hours so he’s sure the darkness is covering the redness that floods his cheeks at the small action. It was his first ever date, and his first kiss. “We should go in,” Alec says after a silence started to fall over them.

“We should, we will need to be quiet because I’m sure everyone else is asleep. Hey, if you don’t want to risk waking up the other people in your room, you can crash in my bed. It’s big enough to fit us both,” Magnus offered as he opened up the door, letting a smile grace his lips as he let Alec walk in and he closed the door behind him. The pair end up sleeping in the same bed, sharing a little kiss before they ended up cuddling into each other as they let sleep overtake them.

**

This Saturday was different, because one of the teenagers is moving out. She was one of the youngest ones, only fourteen and a family decided they would give her chance. The whole house was celebrating this, the girls new parents are chatting away with Luke and Hodge as she said her goodbyes to everyone. The angels were standing off to the side; they weren’t sure what they were to do. They’ve seen these things happen, but seeing isn’t the same as doing. Their time on the earth has proven that, that the things they’ve watched their charges easily do weren’t so easily done but they were learning.

“Remember last night, after Simon’s band played?” Jace asks raising his cup to his lips and letting his eyes look towards his siblings.

“Yes, what about it?” Alec questions with a tilt of his head, there really wasn’t anything unusual about it. Nothing was popping into his head at all, and it seemed that Isabelle was confused with this question as he was.

“Raphael… I _know_ him,” Jace says, “He was a charge of mine, you know… the one I had before -,”

“Are you sure Jace? I mean, that was almost thirty years ago when you lost him to the Dumort,” Isabelle suggests but they can all hear it in her voice that she doesn’t believe her doubts. That she knew her brother was right about this, but that also meant that this could mean trouble for them. “So… That’s just wonderful, we fall to earth to see the charges we let down… how wonderful.” Isabelle’s voice was a bit bitter as she crossed her arms against her chest.

It did seem like a cruel bit of fate, having to see that their charges that they know they failed. Cruel knowing that because of their recklessness or lack of it had leaded to them all ending up in the same place with broken bits of themselves. Knowing that without them, this is what their charges fates ended up as. Feelings of guilt filled the angels as they come to realise that they’re part of the reason that their charges have to piece themselves together because they weren’t there when they were needed to give the guidance that they were meant to have.

The angels eyes cast down into their cups, they’re glaring into it like that would solve this whole thing but it doesn’t. All it does is cause Simon to come over to them, “What did the cups ever do to you guys?”

“Nothing, just… we remembered something bad from our home,” Isabelle spoke up, flashing a grin at the brunette. A grin she was hoping was good enough for him to let the subject slide, he gives a small nod of his head before walking over to the table that had a set of food on it that everyone was picking at. “At least they didn’t end up dead after we fell,” She said before she walked over to where Clary was with a few of the teens.

What she said was true, because that could have been a very possible outcome. Their charges could have died the moment they impacted the earth, or the moment they were thrown from their home. There were so many things that could have happened, but here they were standing together with each other. They’re acting like a family, all a little broken but there to help each other put each piece back, and along the way helping others who need it. That was a good that came out of it.

“So… You and Magnus huh?” Jace muses, raising an eyebrow slightly as he lets a playful tug of his lips come about. It was nice, knowing that they were able to do this, find love. That they can do something so simply _mundane_ as dating someone, and choose who they were going to love.

A redness coloured Alec’s cheeks a little, “Yeah, he’s very nice and I really like his company. I really do, I want to see where we end up. Its nice being in on the receiving end of those kinds of looks you know, instead of just watching them being exchanged.”

Jace gave a small nod of his head in reply, because he understands. Everything they’ve watched from above was much better down here, where they can see it in its entirety. Where they’re able to jot down every little detail into their memories, and keep for whenever they want to remember it just to remember it. It was honestly so nice, being _human_. Doing all these simple mundane things that they never could do back home, it was refreshing and it made them feel more at home than they ever did up in heaven. Eventually Alec leaves Jace by himself as the male goes to stand next to Magnus and another one of the teenagers. Jace grabs a handful of the chips before heading towards his shared room, the celebration was dying down and the new family were leaving. He was about to walk into the room when he heard Simon talking in a quiet voice, “No, no iré. Lo siento, mamá, no puedo. Estoy ocupado.” ~~~~

Being an angel for anyone meant he was always eavesdropping on conversations, but something about listening into this one didn’t feel right but he at the same time he couldn’t bring himself to make it known that he wants to go into the room nor can he bring his legs to move away. It’s like he still wants to be a guardian angel in this moment and be there for him, even if Simon doesn’t know of his presence.

“Dices eso cada vez, pero mentiste. No puedes durar más de un día sobria, mama. Te amo, pero estoy ocupado. Tengo que estar pendiente de la escuela y mi banda…”” There is a pause in his words, the other person – his mother, taking the time to talk. Jace can hear a slight sniffle come from the boy, and it hurt because he can’t whisper into his ear that it’s going be alright like he would have been doing if he had just followed the dam rules. Or would this even be happening? “También te extraño, mamá… Tal vez un día en el futuro… bye mama,” Silence fell and there were defiantly some sniffling coming from inside the room.

There was something, he doesn’t know what it is but he waits a few moments before walking into the room, “You’re missing one great party out there,” Jace says, eyes running over a broken looking Simon quickly trying to make it look like he wasn’t just falling apart. Usually it was times like these that Jace would be whispering reassurances into his charges’ head but for some reason all his words are falling short on his tongue as he watched a fake smile spread across Simon’s lips.

“Always knew I was the life of a party,” Simon replies the tone in his voice trying to achieve that of its usual tone but there was just something missing from it. Both of them can tell there is something missing, but neither speaks up and now Jace has forgotten exactly why he wanted to go into the room in the first place.

 They end up heading back into the living room and Simon is quick to make a joke, and hug the family goodbye before disappearing into the room to play video games. Clary joined him later, and the rest of the kids and the angels started to clean up.

**

She was being shaken awake by a soft hand on her shoulder, letting a soft sigh leave her lips she opened up her eyes to see strands of red hair hovering above her face. Clary’s eyes were showing an emotion Isabelle in her nearly two months of being on this earth has identified as nervousness. The angel is confused as to why this was showing on Clary’s face, a girl who she has known to be strong willed and never felt a sense of being nervous. She has watched the girl strip to her underwear and walk around a mall without a hint of being shy about it, it was a dare and she almost got kicked out if it weren’t for Magnus coming in to save the day with a lie and making everyone book it out of the mall. They had all collapsed in Simon’s van laughing their heads off.

“What time is it?” Isabelle asks, her voice a little heavy from the sleep she had just awoken from.

“It’s five in the morning. I know it’s early, but I want to show you something and I want to get there before the sun rises. Just… meet me downstairs in five minutes,” that was all Clary replied with, her voice a hushed whisper before she left the room.

Deciding that whatever it was couldn’t do any harm, Isabelle slipped the covers off of her before she’s pulling on a pair of jeans, her shoes and a t-shirt, and she grabbed a jersey and pulled it over her head and went downstairs to see Clary standing there.

“Good, it’s a bit of a walk so I hope you don’t mind. I’ve left a note so that when anyone else wakes up they know. Let’s go,” Clary says as she offers her hand towards Isabelle and the angel takes hold of it and let Clary guide her out of the house. Their hands were still together as they walked down the street, when they turned a corner Clary spoke up again, “You know, everyone in the house has their stories right? How I haven’t told you mine? Or why the fact that I’m twenty four and still in a house meant for teenagers.”

Isabelle gave a small nod of her head, she understood that. Everyone in the house has a story of how they ended up there. She never pushed for anyone’s stories, just like her brothers didn’t because it wasn’t theirs to know. “Yes, is your story part of where you’re taking me?”

“Not really, but… I want to tell you it because there is something tugging in my gut okay. I think I should be finished with the story by the time we reach where I want us to be. I want it timed right,” Clary answers, giving a look to Isabelle who just gave a light nod of her head again. The redhead sucked in a deep breath and let it out slowly, “When I was a kid, I always thought there was this guardian angel with me. She, it was always a female’s voice I heard in my head, would help me though one of my parents fights. They would fight a lot, they shared majorly different views. But, one day I lost her voice in my head and from that day on, I’ve wondered where she was. I was six when I runaway to try and find this mysterious voice. Of course that didn’t end well, I was found by believe it or not, Luke. That was the first time I ever meet him. He was so nice to me, and he helped me back to my parents.”

Isabelle gives Clary’s hand a light squeeze of her hand, giving her some reassurances and confidence to continue on with the tale.

“I didn’t runway again until I was eleven, this time though I had ran away with Simon – he for his own reasons. We were best friends, and we planned it. I had a bag full of all the junk food I could get my hands on. What I didn’t know was, when I was found again by Luke I wasn’t getting taken back to my parents. No, I was taken straight to the house because my mother was dead and my father in jail for her murder. My father had killed my mother. I had known their fighting was bad but never thought that could happen. That night I had prayed for my angel to tell me that everything was going to be okay but she didn’t and I just… I felt like this was the end of the world. Magnus has found me crying my eyes out, I was contemplating running away from the home because I just couldn’t think of them as my family because Simon was getting sent back to his family, and he was the only one I knew. But, eventually I started to love it here; some part of me was hoping that someone would come and adopt me out of the place, that someone would take pity on the poor girl whose parents can’t raise her.  But now, I am happy that never happened because they’re my family now and I couldn’t ask for better, they helped me through all my rough patches. That is the reason as to why I haven’t left the house because I can’t leave my family because the last time I left my family, it was torn apart. So I like staying at Luke’s for that sense of a safety net or fear that they’d end up dying or something like that if I did.”

“That is…” Isabelle can’t put it into words how she felt about what had happened to Clary, to her _charge_ because she fell out of her home. She felt guilty that when she was being prayed for that she wasn’t able to answer the call of a desperate, sad girl. “It did end up getting better, you have a new family.”

“I do, I have one that doesn’t fight like my parents did. I love it there and wouldn’t change a thing about them, and… I have the angel’s voice back in my head… Take a seat,” Clary spoke as she lead them to a bench, the bench was facing a wall that was covered by a blue tarp. Isabelle did as she was told and took a seat on the bench, she thought that Clary was going to sit next to her but she didn’t.

The redhead instead moved over to the tarp and pulled out a ladder, resting it against the wall. Her nibble fingers pulling at the string that was holding the tarp up before doing it to the other side and letting the tarp fall to the ground. As the tarp started to fall to the ground the sun started to rise from behind them and it let a nice colouring settle against them, Isabelle’s eyes were looking at the piece of art on the wall. The sun rising making the work look even more brilliant than ever. Isabelle’s eyes run up from the top of the artwork down to Clary standing at the bottom.

The image was of _her_ , of Isabelle almost as big as the wall. There was a halo sitting atop of her flowing raven hair, her hair framing her smiling face and the curls of her hair flowing down to the shoulders that sprouted silver wings. It took all of her will to not drop her jaw at the colour of the wings that Clary had picked because that was _her_ wing colour back home. She noticed the red dress she was wearing in the portrait, and it all looked amazing. At the bottom of the work was a caption saying ‘ _Find Your Angel, She’s Out There_.’

Standing up from her spot on the bench she walked over to Clary, a huge smile gracing her lips as she grabbed hold of both of Clary’s hands into her own. She noticed the way Clary was holding herself, like she was a bit nervous even as she held a smile upon her lips. “Do you like it?”

“I love it Clary, it’s very beautiful,” Isabelle replies, not letting her smile falter.

“Thank you, I’ve been working on it for the past few weeks. Maia found the wall and she and Maureen have been helping me. Especially being look out for cops… the artwork maybe technically a piece of graffiti. But, you reminded me of the angel I once hear in my head and I kind of like you. Like a lot, and was wondering if maybe you’d go on a date with me?” Clary muses, eyes looking kind of vulnerable as she asks the question.

“I would love to go on a date with you. That sounds like the best thing to happen.” Isabelle is immediately pulled into a kiss by Clary. It was a little rough and their teeth clanged against each other, causing the girls to pull apart.

“I could have done that more smoothly, but I just couldn’t wait. I’m sorry,” Clary apologises before leaning in to press a soft kiss to Isabelle’s lips. A little tug of a smile at the corner of her lips when Isabelle is returning the action. They pull apart and are smiling like idiots. “Hey, we passed a café on the way here; it’s probably open right now so how about we go on an early morning date?”

“That is a wonderful idea,” Isabelle says and lets Clary take hold of her hand, leading them towards the café. They order a muffin and a coffee. They talk about little things, how their school work was going and Clary shared a few funny stories. It was nice, hearing these little stories and she wonders if this is what the dates she’s watched her charges go on are like. Did they love hearing the person’s voice as they talked about a time they loved from their past? Did they take notice of the small little things of the person they cared about? Did they feel themselves falling in love as each second passed? Did they feel what she did as she was sitting here with Clary? Because if they did she can see why people looked for this, why they looked for love.

The girls stay in the café for almost an hour talking with each other until they went back to the house, by the time they had gotten back everyone else was up and Simon pulled Clary away flashing a huge grin as he looked at the pair who had walked in the door. Isabelle walked over to her brothers, and told them what had happened and she couldn’t get the smile off of her lips.

“Congratulations Iz,” Jace says as he finished off his breakfast and going to clean his dishes, Alec gave her a proud smile. Knowing her brothers are happy with this new part of her life just made her even more happier then she could ever think of. For most of the day, Isabelle had found herself studying for her class in Clary’s room as the redhead worked on her artwork. It was nice, just knowing they can do their things in the same space without having to say a word to each other and it felt right doing so. Nice knowing that the silence didn’t need to be filled with chatter.

**

It was nice, watching his siblings fall into nice relationships with people who care about them, and who they care about in return. Spending almost five months on this earth he’s found it to be much better than that of their home. Because down here he can get a proper look at things, he can watch and see how these feelings and emotions actually work. How they come into play and how they work into everyone’s lives. His observations from above could never compare to the experiences he’s had here on this earth. Being there for things was so much better in his mind, so while he was upset that he was the main reason he and his siblings has been cast out of their home and some of that guilt was still there lying in his heart. It wasn’t a feeling he would ever get rid of, even if his siblings are happy on this earth. He is happy with where he was right now; he was content with this home and this family.

His thoughts were interrupted by a broken voice speaking, “Oh, sorry. Didn’t know you’d be in the room.”

Jace tilted his head a little, a frown forming on his lips as he looked at Simon standing in the doorway like he was on the verge of tears. “Well it is _our_ room,” He’s trying for a quip; he’s lost his ability to know what exactly to say in a situation like this. It was like he lost it the moment he fell, or maybe he never did have it? He’s only had five charges in his lifetime and three of them ended up with a bad plate of fate. Or is it because now he’s here and in person, sitting across from his charge instead of being the little voice in their head in times like these?

“I know that Jace, I’ll just…,” Simon starts to say before he stops himself, turning to walk away.

“Hey, are you okay Simon?” Jace asks before Simon can walk away to where ever he was going to go. Jace wanted to do something, but he doesn’t know what to do and he doesn’t know what he can say because he doesn’t know what’s going on.

The brunette shook his head and there was a sharp intake of air as he is trying not to cry, “My mum just…” voice trailed off as his voice broke, and it hurt somewhere inside of Jace. Hearing that just didn’t feel right, it shouldn’t be something he hears in Simon’s voice.

“Come sit next to me, I’ll listen to you. I know you’d prefer Luke, Clary or Magnus but they’re all on dates. I know they know the story behind your mother, but if you want to talk about it to me, I’ll listen. I’m here for you,” Jace says, his voice soft as he looks at Simon, watching as the male turned back to face him. Jace watches carefully as Simon closes the door behind him and takes a spot next to Jace on his bed.

It’s quiet between them, neither daring to say a word as the quiet over takes them. The only noises to be heard are the white noises of the house. The small chatters of the other people in the home barely making it to their ears. Simon drops his head onto Jace’s shoulder and the blond doesn’t push him away, especially when he feels a few tear drops fall onto his shirt. He won’t push Simon into talking about it because if all Simon wanted from him was to be there, he’ll do it. He’d sit for quietly for as long as it was needed from him.

After a few moments of silence go by Simon is sucking in a deep breath and letting it out slowly, “I can never patch things up with my mum. She died… Rebecca just came and told me. I loved her, I really did. I mean, just because I wasn’t ready to see her doesn’t mean I didn’t love her because I did and I do. It was her behaviour I didn’t love. We all lost someone important to us, but she… she became a drunk. I was like ten when I noticed this; I would see the bottles my sister forgot to hide. I would find my mother passed out after I got back from Clary’s. My sister was acting more like a mother then our own mum. I runaway because I didn’t want to be another burden to my sister, but was sent right back because my sister was worried so I went back because I didn’t want to make my sister upset. God, I hate myself for not going and seeing her. I should have just… but… I just couldn’t. I felt safer here then at home, it took me running away like thirteen times for Becca to see that I couldn’t stand being home. I was fucking thirteen with a drunk for a mother, a sister who no longer acted like a sister and no father anymore. I hated it,” Simon pauses in his ramblings, catching his breath from the fast paced way his words flew out of his mouth.

“When I was seventeen that was when I thought I could go back, that my mother was sober. Becca had said she had been and I believed it. I went back home, but a month later I packed my things and came back to this house. She fell off the wagon. Until I was 19 I would still see her every time she tried to be sober, and she would be for like a day or two, at most a week. I cut off all talk with her, and would refuse to speak to her. Becca, I would always talk too but not my mother. Am I bad son for doing that?”

It’s quiet, and Jace thinks he’s meant to answer so he answers as truthfully as he can, “No, I don’t think that makes you a bad son. It makes you strong for standing your ground.”

“I feel so horrible though, I wanted to make it up to her. I wanted to mend our relationship I really did, but I couldn’t do it unless she was sober. That was the only thing I wanted from her, I stopped caring about her love for me because I just wanted her to be sober – to be safe. I miss her so much; I should have gone to her when she called me. The last thing I told her was that we could someday mend our relationship. I screwed up by being stubborn,” Simon broke out into sobs; he raised a hand to cover his mouth. His hand muffling the sounds of his sobs as they came, but Jace could feel them through his own body.

“Shhh, it’s okay,” Jace says with as much of a calming voice as he could, he moved an arm around the other in a way to comfort him. Trying to remember what he saw his charges do, or what was done to comfort them. “It’s going to be okay, when I do not know when but it will.”

Silence fell over them again; the only noises are that of Simon’s muffled sobbing. No more words are exchanged and Simon ended up falling asleep on Jace’s shoulder. Jace couldn’t find it in himself to wake Simon up, but the thought that laying Simon down would be better then waking up with a pain in the neck, so carefully Jace moves himself so that Simon is laying on his bed. He pulls the blanket over a sleeping Simon before walking out of the room.

He let himself walk over to the kitchen, and Luke walked into the room flashing a smile at Jace. “How’s it going? Hodge has told me he is impressed with your work at the dojo, he’s thinking of recommending you to a programme to help you become a personal trainer. That is if you’re up for that.” Luke says as he grabs a cup from the cupboard and making himself a drink.

Jace grabbed a bag of chips of out of the pantry, “That sounds pretty cool. I would accept that.”

“Wonderful, Hodge will tell you about it all tomorrow when you go into work. Do you know if the others who went out are back?” Luke asks as he takes a sip of his drink.

“I don’t know, I’ve been in my room the whole time,” Jace replies, giving a small smile.

“Okay, I’ll check their rooms and if not I’ll give them a text to find out when they’ll be back.” With that, Luke left the kitchen and Jace walked back to his room.

Walking in he saw Simon sitting up on his bed, turning to look at Jace as he walked back in, “I’m sorry.”

“For what?” Jace questions with a tilt of his head, he opened up the bag of chips before holding them out to Simon to take some.

“For crying on you and for falling asleep on you. I shouldn’t have done that, you could have pushed me away,” Simon says as he’s grabbing a handful of the chips. He stuffs them into his mouth before walking over to his own bed, and curling into himself.

“Don’t apologise for that, you were upset and I said I’d listen,” Jace replies as he pops a chip into his mouth.

“I’m still sorry, is it okay if I just go to sleep now?” Simon asks, and Jace gives a nod of his head. He was just going to read anyway, so he turned off the lights and let Simon fall back to sleep as he used his little lamp to read until he fell asleep himself.

**

There was a small funeral for Simon’s mother, and Simon spent the rest of that day in his room not wanting to speak to anyone and everyone let him. A few weeks passed and he seemed happier than he had been. Everyone took that as a good sign, but no one else in the house shared a room with Simon. No one knew that Simon still sometimes cries himself to sleep, beating himself up for not making amends with his mother. No one but Jace knows of this, and it hurts because he doesn’t know what to do. He wants to give Simon the space but he also wants to comfort the poor boy.

Everyone else in the house had gone to sleep, and Jace was trying to do that but it was hard when he could hear Simon’s muffled crying. Finally deciding that he’s given Simon enough space, he pushes his covers off of himself and climbs into Simon’s bed next to him. He pulls Simon close to him to just hold him, and letting Simon curl himself into the angel. His fingers started to move and run through Simon’s hair, the motion seemed to be enough because Simon relaxed into it. They ended up falling asleep like that, so when Jace woke up without Simon by his side he couldn’t help but feel a little disappointed. But he got out of the bed and ready for the day.

He wants to know what that feeling that is in his gut, what is it called. So, he’s sitting with Alec and Isabelle during his lunch break, he had struck lucky that they hadn’t had lunch dates with their partners. With his fork, he started to push around the food on his plate as he tells them of the feeling in his gut and heart. How it hurts so much whenever he sees Simon upset, and how he just wants to make the other smile. How he loves their banter because it was theirs and how they never pushed too far, and how he felt better knowing that he was the reason that Simon was able to sleep semi peacefully the night before.

“Jace… I think the reason we fell was not only because of what we did, but because we were destined to fall for our charges. You remember when the angel Jocelyn fell? It was because she was had fallen for her charge, it happens. She fell and married him. I think they didn’t want that to happen to us, so they found the best excuse they could to kick us out. It happens, and I think that is what you are feeling. Whether you act on it is your own choice,” Isabelle says as she drapes a hand over the top of Jace’s.

“I think Isabelle is right, it’s rare. I think it scared our bosses because the rare thing would have happened within the same generation as each other three times,” Alec adds on as he looks over at his brother with a sympathetic look in his eyes.

“So you think I’m in love with him? Like you guys are with your charges?” Jace questions, eyes looking between his siblings. He watches as they give a small nod of their heads.

“Whatever happens, we will support you,” Alec offers in support, and the trio eat their lunch before going to back to work and their classes.

**

“I can’t believe it’s been six months since me and Magnus have been dating,” Alec says as sits on Jace’s bed.

“Almost five since me and Clary. Are you going to do something for the six month anniversary? Isn’t that what everyone does? I mean, we didn’t have much of a time concept but we kind of did,” Isabelle muses, she’s lying on Simon’s bed and flipping through a magazine.

“I think Magnus has something planned for tomorrow night, he said he and Clary are having a talk with Simon about something tonight. You know this dating thing is kind of nice to experience,” Alec replies before turning his attention to Jace who was reading a book at the other end of the bed. “How’s the personal trainer thing working out?”

“I’m learning the ropes, in a few months I’ll be able to take the test and then I’ll be a qualified personal trainer. I like it, because I will get to help out people like we did back home. It’s a small comfort for getting us kicked out,” Jace’s words are spoken with a small shrug of his shoulders, eyes not lifting up from his book.

“You don’t blame yourself for that do you?” Isabelle questions, pausing her movement of the page being turned in her magazine.

“Of course I do, it was me yelling at Simon for him not to go into the Dumort that crossed the line. I was the one who over stepped too much and made them kick us out,” Jace replies, not wanting to look up at his siblings.

“We didn’t have to try and yell at him too but we did. We over stepped too, and we never blamed you for it. It was our own fault and our bosses because they were going to let him become a vampire later in his life,” Alec reassures Jace, reaching a hand to give Jace’s shoulder a squeeze. They all had made their own choices; no one liked seeing their charges being lost to the underworld. Neither Alec nor Isabelle had lost one that way, but they knew that all angels knew the pull if their charge was potentially destined for it. The pair knew that Jace knew exactly what that pull had meant from his last charge before the small boy who walked a little too the hotel.

“I’m still sorry, you can’t stop it.”

Isabelle lets out a soft sigh before pushing herself off of Simon’s bed and going over to give her brother a hug, “We know.”

He hugs her back before she pulls away and claims she’s tired and leaves. Soon Alec leaves too, so he’s back to reading his book silently in his room.

Two hours later Simon walks into the room, he doesn’t say anything as he changes into his pyjamas and Jace puts aside his book ready to go to sleep once Simon was. Simon turned the light out but he didn’t go to his bed, no he’s standing in front of Jace’s bed. There is a silent question in the air and Jace moves and Simon climbs into bed next to him. Jace wraps an arm around Simon and Simon moves in closer to him. It was nice, this laying down with Simon next to him.

“If you don’t want me in here just say so and I’ll go back to my bed,” Simon says in a quiet voice, like he’s scared that he will tell him to go.

“No, I like it. I like you next to me,” It was an honest reply from him. He did very much like it; he could feel Simon’s eyes on him in the darkness of the room and turns his head to look at Simon in the dark. He could just make out Simon.

Simon shifted a little, moving a hand to rest upon Jace’s cheek. There was a soft movement of Jace’s thumb against his cheek, and Jace couldn’t help but let a smile tug upon his lips at the tiny action. “Do tell me to stop if you want me to stop,” The words were soft as they came from Simon’s mouth. Simon leans in to press his lips against Jace’s. It’s a soft delicate kiss, like he was scared this was some kind of dream. It doesn’t last as long as Jace would have liked it but he doesn’t care because it was something. “I would like to date you.”

“Yeah? I would like that too,” Jace replies before pressing his lips against Simon’s. This kiss was longer, lips moving against each other. When they pulled away Simon settled himself into Jace’s side, and they let silence and sleep over take them.

**

A year, it’s been a year since they’ve been roaming the earth. The earth which is much homier than that of their home they call heaven. They were cast out of heaven, but that doesn’t matter to them because down on the earth they’ve found their own little pieces of heaven. They found a home, a family and love and they think is what heaven should be like. Heaven should be where they’re loved and love in return; they’re being cared for and do the same in return. Earth is some kind of heaven with the right people, and these angels have found their right people.

**Author's Note:**

> i used like three different translation sites but here we go
> 
>  
> 
> “No, no iré. Lo siento, mamá, no puedo. Estoy ocupado.” _No, I will not. I'm  
>  sorry Mum, I can't. I'm busy._   
> “Dices eso cada vez, pero mentiste. No puedes durar más de un día sobria, mama. Te amo, pero estoy ocupado. Tengo que estar pendiente de la escuela y mi banda…” _You said that_  
>  every time, but you lied. You can't be sober for more than one day mum, I love  
> you but I am busy. I've got school and my band.   
> También te extraño, mamá.. _I miss you too mum_
> 
> Tal vez un día en el futuro _Maybe one day in the future_
> 
> also thanks to those who helped with the fixed translations


End file.
